


Be At My Door

by lindseyleewells



Category: Austin & Ally
Genre: Gen, Male-Female Friendship, Sickfic
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-12-25
Updated: 2013-12-25
Packaged: 2018-01-06 00:31:48
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,307
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1100353
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lindseyleewells/pseuds/lindseyleewells
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Ally Dawson had a three year streak of not getting sick. For Austin Moon, she broke that streak.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Be At My Door

**Author's Note:**

  * For [annemari](https://archiveofourown.org/users/annemari/gifts).



Usually when people were sick, Ally Dawson stayed far away from them. It wasn’t like she didn’t want to be a good friend and take care of them, but she didn’t want to get sick herself. She had a three year streak of not getting sick, and she was proud of it. Plus, Ally knew that sick or not, her dad would have her working at the music store. He wasn’t the kind of guy who’d let his daughter take a day off just because of a little cold. Hearing people bang on the drums was bad enough when you were perfectly healthy - she didn’t want to deal with it when she was sick. So instead, she sent a get well card. Or, you know, told them she was happy they were well when she saw them again. It depended on how much she actually liked the person.

But when Dez stopped by to let her know that Austin was at home with a cold, Ally decided to pop in and visit him. Not getting to see him when he was on tour had been bad enough. Not getting to see him when he was only a couple blocks away just seemed ridiculous, disgusting germs or not. Just saying hi couldn’t hurt, could it?

“Hey Austin!” Ally grinned as she poked her head into his bedroom door. She couldn’t help but laugh as she noticed how messy his room had gotten in just a day and a half. It looked like a disaster zone. How come boys always acted like the world was ending when they only had a small cold?

"Ally!" Austin grinned, his voice thick and stuffed up. He took a second to carefully save the video game he was playing before throwing the controller aside and glancing up at his friend in the doorway. "What are you doing here? You might get sick."

"I'm sure I'll be fine," she said with a shrug, stepping into his room. She picked her way around the crumpled-up Kleenexes on the ground, making sure not to let any of them touch her. Gross. "I brought homemade chicken noodle soup," she added, holding up the Tupperware container in her hand, a spoon balanced on top.

Austin grinned, hungrily reaching for the soup. "I was wondering when you were going to come visit me," he admitted, smiling sheepishly. "I’m practically dying. Dez let me borrow all these video games, and Trish sent me an edible bouquet... where is she working this week?"

"I don't know, I've lost track," Ally admitted with a shrug, perching carefully beside Austin on his bed. She'd given up trying to keep track of every job her best friend had a long time ago.

"Oh well," Austin said, taking off the lid from the soup and digging in. "This is really good! _You_ made this?" he asked through a mouthful of noodles, raising an eyebrow.

"Hey, I can cook!" Ally protested, sighing when Austin gave her a sceptical look. "Fine, I bought it. But _someone_ had to make it, so it still counts as homemade!"

Austin laughed, shaking his head. "Well, thanks anyway, Ally. I'm glad you stopped by. I don't even know how I got sick!" He sighed, always one to be a bit dramatic. "We live in Miami, it's not even cold here."

"Austin," Ally chuckled, shaking her head. "You don't get a cold just because it's cold out."

"You're not even going to let me be right when I'm sick?" he said, pouting a little.

"Nope." She shook her head, a wide grin plastered on her face. "Only when you're actually right, which is practically never."

"You don't make it easy on me, Ally Dawson," Austin said, flopping back against his pillows. He pouted for another moment before his usual bright smile was back on his lips. "So are you gonna stick around for a while?" he asked hopefully.

"Yeah," Ally nodded, fishing through the backpack she'd brought with her and pulling out her notebook. "I thought maybe we could write a few songs while you're sick. I still need a couple more before I meet with the label. And that way it can keep your mind off of dying," she added, teasing him.

"That's a great idea!" Austin nodded enthusiastically, ignoring her little jab. "My keyboard's over there." He pointed towards the corner of his room where his keyboard stood, a few t-shirts hastily thrown over it like a clothes rack.

"Perfect," she said with a grin, making her way back through the sea of balled-up tissues on his floor to the keyboard, knocking all the t-shirts onto the ground to join the couple pairs of pants she could see there. She was starting to remember why she didn't spend much time over at Austin's. She sat down behind the keyboard, opening up her notebook and propping it up. "I wrote some new lyrics I thought you might like! Let me know what you think."

Austin sat up in bed eagerly as she started to play.

***

"I _told_ you you'd get sick!"

Ally jumped when she heard a familiar voice, looking up to see Austin grinning as he stood in her doorway. She'd been so immersed in her book that she hadn't heard him come in.

"I'm not that sick!" Ally protested, crossing her arms. “I’m nowhere near death, like you apparently were. I’m practically totally fine.”

All Ausin could do was laugh, and as she looked down at herself, she had to admit he had good reason to. She had a red nose, she was wearing her warmest pyjamas, and she was bundled up in blankets. She'd even managed to convince her dad that being sick meant she'd earned a day off from the store. She was pretty sure she was even worse off than Austin had been, but she was proud to admit that despite her cold, her room was still neater.

"Fine, I'm sick," Ally admitted, sighing in defeat. "And it's all your fault!" Apparently when you spent almost a week straight hanging out with your sick best friend, you ended up sick in bed just as he was finally better, totally ruining your never-getting-sick streak.

Totally not fair.

"Did you come to take care of me?" Ally asked hopefully. "Did you bring me soup? I could really use some soup, but all Trish brought me was this cat toy to keep myself entertained." Ally frowned as she held up the fluffy toy on a stick that her best friend had brought her. She didn't even have a cat.

Trish was so weird.

"Yeah, she's working at the pet store in the mall now." Austin laughed, watching Ally bat half-heartedly at the toy for a moment. "I’m actually gonna get going - I don't wanna get sick again. I just came to tell you I was right."

"I stayed with you all week and you just came to laugh at me?" Ally asked indignantly. She rolled her eyes. Typical Austin.

"Hey, you said you would admit it when I was right. I had to take the opportunity when I could get it." Austin shrugged his shoulders, still grinning. He was way too proud of himself, Ally decided.

"Okay, fine, you were right," Ally admitted, letting out an exaggerated sigh. “Happy?”

"I could get used to hearing that," Austin grinned, ducking as Ally sent a pillow flying at his head. "But get better soon, okay? I'll miss you if you're gone for too long."

"I'll do my best," Ally promised, lobing another pillow at Austin’s retreated form, throwing her hands up in the air and doing a small celebration dance when it connected with the back of his head.

“Hey!” Austin called from the hallway. “Cut that out!”

Ally giggled as she watched him walk away. “Next time, bring me soup!”

**Author's Note:**

> Happy Yuletide, Annemari! When I read your letter, I couldn't stop thinking about the prompt, and these words practically wrote themselves. I hope you enjoy it! Happy Holidays!
> 
> Thanks to J. for the beta!


End file.
